


A Million Dreams

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cheeky sweet uncle Chris, Daddy Seb, F/M, Isabella is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Y/N performs at Madison Square Garden for New Years Eve and she has a surprise guest on stage with her.





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no ownership of the song lyrics used.

Sebastian loved New Year’s Eve in New York. He always had, even the past few New Years that had been a little quieter than before the kids had come along. He still wouldn’t have it any other way though. He wanted to spend the last night of the year with the people he loved the most and were looking forward to spending an entirely new year full of love and experiences with.

This year though was different. After making sure the kids had gotten in a good nap he had dressed them and himself to the ninth. Y/N wasn’t home and Sebastian once again realized just how amazing the mother of his children was. It wasn’t the first time the kids had been dressed up in formal wear, but each time Y/N had been in charge.

Off course she had made it look easy and Sebastian quickly came to realize it was anything but as little Alexander grumpily protested the fancy clothes, taking them off every time Sebastian turned his attention to Isabella. The little girl loved her dress but kept telling her dad to help her get her hair looking just right.

Y/N was with her band down at Madison Square preparing for their performance in about an hour and Sebastian breath a sigh of relief when the doorbell rang.

“Hey buddy,” Chris’ eyes widened when he saw Sebastian’s untucked, half-open shirt and messy hair. “You’re not ready.”

“No shit,” Sebastian grumbled, quickly rushing back into the living room just in time to prevent Alexander from pulling off his bow tie.

“Look uncle Chris is here,” Sebastian distracted, making both kids fly off the couch and straight into Chris embrace.

“Where is Rosie?” Isabella asked with a small pout on her face and Chris chuckled, tickling her belly.

“She’s still a little too small for a concert so she is with my ma tonight,” Chris explained. “I’ll bring her by soon though. Deal?”

“Deal,” Isabella nodded taking Chris outstretched hand giving it a shake, making both men chuckle.

“Great you can borrow those two then,” Sebastian ruffled Alexander’s hair, “I’ll just be ten minutes.”

“Five,” Chris called after him. “The traffic is crazy and the girls will kill us if we’re late.”

Sebastian didn’t object, knowing Chris was right. Tonight was important to them and Sebastian was so proud of the girls and Dean. They had come a long way since Sebastian had met them and they had sure earned every little bit of success they had experienced.

With Chris’ help, Sebastian and the kids were out of the door in no time and Sebastian entertained the kids as Chris drove them to the VIP entrance to watch the show.

It wasn’t long before Sebastian, Chris, and Alex were standing on the front row of the VIP area. It had taken Sebastian a while to part with Isabella, who kept checking with her dad asking where in front of the stage he would be. She was excited but now they were here the number of people was also really scary to her.

Sebastian had hugged her close and told her to just focus on him. He knew he could have told her she didn’t have to go through with the song, but he also knew how excited she had been when Y/N had suggested it to her. He knew she would be crushed if she backed out now and he knew she would feel a hell of a lot safer as soon as she had her mother by her side as well.

So Isabella had taken the band’s manager, Ida’s hand, letting her lead her backstage with a look over her shoulder to her Sebastian. He waved at her giving her a thumbs up, smiling when Isabella giggled and shook her head at him. He loved his little girl and as soon as she disappeared he felt the butterflies form in his stomach for her. He wanted her to have an amazing experience and he hoped he hadn’t pushed her into something she wasn’t yet ready for. He also trusted Y/N to know though, so he was still able to enjoy her and her band for the first four songs, they performed. Tonight it had been three of their own songs and their rendition of Alicia Keys’ Empire State of Mind which Sebastian had absolutely loved. New York was his home and he loved how Y/N had taken to the place as well. Her love for the town shone through in her voice and Sebastian loved watching her in her element like this.

Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat as her eyes searched the audience before locking with his as she waited for the people in front of her to quiet down. She was absolutely breathtaking, standing up there in her gala dress, doing what she loved. Her face split into a huge smile as she found him in the audience which mirrored on Sebastian’s face.

“Are you ready?” she mouthed with pride shining from her eyes and he felt it too as he nodded, mouthing an “I love you,” to her, laughing as he made her blush and avert her eyes as she spoke to the entire audience.

“Happy New Year, New York City!” she called out, making the audience roar in response. She went on to thank them for tonight before telling them This Is Us had one last song for them tonight and a very special guest she had been beyond excited to introduce.

“As some of you might know we recently had the honor of recording a song for The Greatest Showman album and my daughter Isabella recorded part of the song as well,” Y/N introduced smiling widely as the crowd cheered and her eyes met with Sebastian’s. He knew she felt as proud as he did at that moment and her looking to him was her knowing he knew exactly how she felt. She gave Chris and Alex a little wave as they waved at her next to Sebastian before re-addressing the crowd.

“Okay guys so Isa is here with us tonight but she is a little shy. If you could be really quiet that would be a great help, that way she can pretend she is just singing to her amazing Daddy, uncle Chris, and little brother down there.” Y/N smiled, wiggling her nose playfully at Sebastian as he, Chris, and Alex appeared on the big screen when she pointed. The crowd cheered loudly and Y/N let them, before pressing a finger to her lips along with Rach who was walking out the side of the stage only to return with Isabella clinging to her honorary aunt’s hand.

Y/N’s attention turned from the crowd and to her daughter as she squatted down in front of her as Isabella reached the front of the stage. Sebastian didn’t know what Y/N said but a smile spread across the little girls face, making her Dad’s heart swell. She was such a brave, gorgeous little girl and sometimes Sebastian couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be her Daddy. Tonight was one of those times.

Y/N placed herself behind her daughter pointing down to where Sebastian, Chris and Alex stood and the three waved back at her the moment Isabella raised her hand to wave at them with a big smile on her face.

Y/N didn’t get up. She stayed squatted behind her daughter, her body close to the little girls, comforting her with her presence. Sebastian wasn’t sure he had ever loved or felt more proud of his two girls than he felt in this moment.

Y/N whispered something into Isabella’s ear and when the little girl nodded, Y/N looked back at Dean and Rach giving them a small nod. Sebastian assumed signaling they were ready to start, and he was right as the music sounded through the Garden.

_“I close my eyes and I can see_

_The world that’s waiting up for me_

_That I call my own_

_Through the dark, through the door_

_Through where no one’s been before_

_But it feels like home_

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say I’ve lost my mind_

_I don’t care, I don’t care, so call me crazy_

_We can live in a world that we design_

_‘Cause every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it’s gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make”_

Isabella sang bright and clearly as she kept her eyes locked with Sebastian’s. Her courage clearly growing with his smile. Y/N and Sebastian both beamed with pride as their little girl stood in the middle of the stage singing her heart out for the thousands and thousands of people listening, without counting the ones watching from home.

Y/N stood up, taking her daughter’s hand as the little girl finished the chorus and she took over. Her voice sounding bright and clear as her eyes now met Sebastian’s. She smiled and his heart skipped a beat and he felt as if she sang to him and him only.

_“There’s a house we can build_

_Every room inside is filled_

_With things from far away_

_The special things I compile_

_Each one there to make you smile_

_On a rainy day_

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say we’ve lost our minds_

_I don’t care, I don’t care if they call us crazy_

_Runaway to a world that we design_

_Every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it’s gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make”_

Sebastian smiled as Y/N turned to Isabella and the little girl beamed looking up at her mom as she sang the next few lines of the song.

_“However big, however small_

_Let me be part of it all_

_Share your dreams with me_

_You may be right, you may be wrong”_

Y/N took over but kept her eyes on her daughter who looked up at her mom with as much awe as Sebastian did from the front row.

_“But say that you’ll bring me along_

_To the world you see_

_To the world, I close my eyes to see_

_I close my eyes to see_

_Every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_A million dreams, a million dreams”_

Sebastian barely even heard Chris teasing him to close his mouth before something flew in there, nor did he care. Y/N was the most beautiful, amazing woman he had ever met and Isabella was the most gorgeous, perfect little girl in the entire world. They were both his and he could barely hold back his tears as he listened to them sing together.

_“I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it’s gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make”_

_Sebastian smiled as the music died down and Isabella sang the last line of the song._

_“For the world, we’re gonna make.”_

The entire audience erupted into cheers and claps along with Sebastian, Chris, and Alex bouncing on his uncle’s arm. Sebastian loved the huge proud smile on both his girls faces as Y/N helped Isa take a few bows before they all disappeared from the stage.

There were still fifteen minutes before midnight and Sebastian rushed towards the VIP entrance along with Chris as they both hoped Rach, Y/N and Isabella would make it down to them in time for the ball to drop.

Five minutes to midnight Sebastian was spinning Isabella through the air making her squeal with happiness before he hugged her tightly against him, pulling Y/N close with the other arm.

“I looked at you the entire time Daddy. What did you think?” Isabella asked in anticipation and her face broke into a huge genuine smile as Sebastian kissed her cheeks.

“I think you stole the show. You were absolutely amazing sweetheart,” he told her truthfully. It wasn’t until the ball started dropping and he helped her focus on the ball, standing on the ground, leaning into his leg that Sebastian had a moment to really look at Y/N. She was beaming and looking at him with so much adoration, Sebastian felt as if his heart stopped for a moment.

“You’re amazing Seba,” she spoke quietly, making him smile so hard his face hurt as he pulled her close as the countdown began.

“Narh just lucky,” Sebastian winked at her, making her giggle and shake her head. “I love you Y/N/N.”

“I love you too Bash,” Y/N answered without hesitation as the countdown ended and the confetti blew around them as their lips met in a tender kiss. Sebastian had no doubt in his mind 2019 was going to be extraordinary. Just like every year had been since he had met the woman, he held tightly in his arms as they kissed in the New Year.


End file.
